The Wind On My Wrists
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Ever wonder what Genie was thinking in the last few minutes of the film, when he had been willing to give up his freedom so Jasmine and Aladdin could be together?  Well this is what I thought...It's my first Aladdin fic, so please don't shoot me.


**Okay, well I recently got hooked on Aladdin, and I SERIOUSLY wanted to write this. GENIE ROCKS! I hope you guys like it, it's my first Aladdin fic. If you guys have any constructive criticism please throw it at me! Oh, this is also the first time I've ever written a fic. from a character's point of view so I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy!**

**The Wind On My Wrists**

I remember the day I was set free. I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. I know it sounds cliche, but most of what I say is. It was the day I was set free...by Al. My little buddy...my best friend. I remember it so well. I remembered watching Al and Jas from the balcony...well technically I was outside the balcony, but that's not the point.

"Jasmine...I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did."

"Well I guess...this...is goodbye?" I heard Al say. As I watched the two, I could feel myself getting a little teary eyed. Hey, even us genies can get emotional. I couldn't believe Al was about to give everything up.

"That stupid law...this isn't fair. I love you." I heard Jas say. I wiped a tear from my eye. Al had given so much to me. Maybe not my freedom, but at least some respect which is more than I could have said for my other master's, and now he would give up the girl of his dreams. I couldn't let him do it. I knew what I had to do.

"Al no problem." I said. "You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and your a prince again!"

"But Genie what about your freedom?" I thought for a moment. What about my freedom? I had lived this long with out it. What would another 10,000 years of itty-bitty living space be to me?

"Hey it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." I said as I pushed the two closer together.

"Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." I really had. I knew that there was only one true person out there for everyone, even if I was just a genie. Some people just weren't lucky enough to find them, and if they did find em they often drove them off. Al had found the perfect girl for him, and I wasn't about to let him give her up.

"Jasmine...I do love you but I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not." I heard him say it, but I didn't think about it, and so I just prepared for him to wish to be a prince.

"I understand."

"Genie...I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I..." My hands froze in mid air. I had sworn that I had heard it, but it seemed impossible. So I asked...

"...what?"

"Genie...you're free." I heard him say.

Suddenly I watched as my lamp began to rise out of his hands. Then a blue smoke seemed to come out of it, and before I knew it there was an explosion of energy swirling around me. It completely surrounded me, and took hold of me. I stretched out my arms feeling the most incredible feeling I had ever experienced. Suddenly I felt something come off. I wasn't quite sure what until I felt my wrists suddenly become cold. I opened my eyes to see my shackles falling off my blue wrists, and when they fell off they vanished into thin air. I think it was the first time something vanishing had ever surprised me. The I heard a clatter. I looked down to see my lamp had fallen to the ground. I picked it up, and stared at it for a moment. I couldn't believe it. I was free. A few moments ago I had been a prisoner of the lamp, and then...I was free. I gave out a small chuckle.

"I'm free...I'm free" I said still not fully convinced. I quickly handed the lamp to Al.

"Quick, quick! Wish for something outrageous! Say I...I want the Nile! Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile..."

"NO WAY! HA HA HA HA HA! OH DOES THAT FEEL GOOD!" I could feel myself bouncing off the walls...literally.

"I'M FREE! I'm free at last!" I had by then pulled out a suit case from no where and had been filling it up with random things. "I'm hittin' the road! I'm off to see the world! I..." Suddenly though I stopped and I looked down at Al. I could see sadness in his eyes. I knew what this meant, and I could once again feel tears in my eyes.

"Genie I'm...I'm going to miss you." He said as he pushed his hair back.

"Me too Al." I said as I floated down.

"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." I said as I took my friend into my arms. I could feel his small human hands pressing against my arms. He had given me so much. Dignity, respect, he had even laughed at my lame jokes, something most of my masters had never done, and then he had granted me my freedom. The most precious thing in the world I had ever wanted, Al gave to me. Although I felt wonderful, I also felt horrible knowing there was nothing I could do for him. But somebody else could.

"That's right! You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned." The little Sultan said trotting out. "It's that law that the problem that's the problem?"

"Father..."

"Well am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth the princess shall marry whom ever she deems worthy." I looked at her and saw possibly as much happiness as I had been feeling.

"HIM! I choose...I choose you...Aladdin."

"Ha...call me Al." I knew the two would kiss, so before this turned into a lovey-dovey scene I quickly jumped in.

"Oh, all of ya, come over here! Big group hug! Group hug! You mind if I kiss the monkey?" I was so excited I just did it.

"Ooh, hair-ball. Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I...am...OUTTA HERE!" I said shooting off into the air. "Bye-bye you two crazy love birds! Hey Rugman, ciao! I'm history...NO I'm mythology...I DON'T CARE WHAT I AM...I'M FREE!" And in that exact moment as I flew through the sky, wearing my Hawaiian shirt and Goofy hat, I knew I truly was free. Not because Al had said so, or even because I didn't grant a wish for the Nile. I knew because of the newest feeling I had never before felt...the wind against my bare writs.

**Okay I know...lame. It was my first Aladdin fic. and I tried. I still hoped you liked it. R & R!**


End file.
